Beauty and the Beast
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After the traumatic incident with Adonis, Raven must cope with her of control emotions. Can the green skinned changeling help her with her paranoia or will he possibly make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first story for this fandom so I am pretty new. I hope that doesn't affect anything. This is cowritten with heidipoo, you should check her out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review.**

_Her Fault  
_

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she listened to the loud beeping that showed she was needed by the titans. The sun wasn't even out yet, what on earth could possibly be happening that would cause enough trouble to get the Titan's attention? A yawn slipped passed, she should have gotten better sleep. It wasn't her fault though, after that incident with that Werebeast just last week, how was she supposed to just go to sleep and not worry about it?

Drawing the covers over her head, instead of the flashing red light, she was surrounded by darkness. That was one of the things that made her feel at her most comfortable. Moments passed before she finally forced herself up, she couldn't wait much longer or Robin would definitely be on her about it. Grabbing her cloak, she put it on before floating out.

Entering the large Titan's headquarters, she noticed three tired team member's resting on the couch. However, Robin was looking awake as always. "What's going on?" She asked as she made her way over. Forcing herself to hold in her yawn, she sat down next to a drooling Beast Boy. Seemed he didn't get much sleep either.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked as he glared up at Raven. "We've been waiting for you for a long time." He added, and Raven looked in confusion. Did she really sleep through the alarm longer than she thought?

"I was tired, sorry." She mumbled.

"Doctor Light is robbing some stores downtown." Cyborg explained.

"Shouldn't we go then?" Raven asked as she stood up. The rest of the titans followed her out the door. They made downtown quickly in search of Doctor Light, "Where is he?" Raven asked as she floated up in the sky, looking for the villain that they defeated so many times before.

"It seems he is gone." Starfire said to Robin as she floated up in the sky with Raven to look as well.

"We let him get away?" Beast Boy questioned.

"It's Raven's fault..." Cyborg said quietly.

"Hey don't blame Rae," Beast Boy said quickly defended Raven. "She was just tired like the rest of us." He added, but Cyborg was right, if she hadn't slept through the alarm, then they might have been able to catch Doctor Light.

It was an understatement to say she felt like crap, she hated whenever she let her friends down. "Don't call me Rae..." Raven mumbled as she began to fly back to the tower.

oOoOoOo

"Hold on," Raven called as she set her book down. Standing up, she walked over to her door and watched her door slide open. A frown formed, "What is it, Beast Boy?" She asked, not amused by his smile. After what had happened this morning, she wasn't in the best of moods. She knew it was her fault and she felt terrible for it, she'd make sure it wouldn't happen again.

The green skinned male gave his casual grin as he rested on her door frame. "Just came to cheek on my favorite girl." His grin slowly disappeared; a look of worry replaced it. "Are you alright? You've been in here all day? Everyone else is worried about you…" He said slowly before stretching his neck out to attempt to see what she could have been doing in her room. All he saw was darkness.

Raven pursed her lips, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, not trying the least to hide the annoyance from her tone. "I was enjoying my silence before you decided to come and disrupt it. Now, please leave," she said before turning to leave but was stopped by the other. Going to glare at him, it wouldn't come as she could see how worried he really was.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I know I'm the funniest guy on the planet, but I can be very serious." Beast Boy explained, ignoring Raven's eye roll. "You know where my room's at; I'm always here to talk." He gave her a smile before letting her go. Taking a step back, he turned and left, knowing that that was what she wanted.

Raven's door slid closed and she made her way back to her bed. Ignoring her book, she laid down and sighed. Beast Boy was too nice for his own good. Of course, she was still agitated from earlier and the incident with Doctor Light, but she wasn't very good at talking about her feelings, especially not with Beast Boy.

She knew that the changeling cared about her, and wanted to protect her, but there was just something about him, and Raven couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe she'd talk to him later, just so he'd quit being such a worry wart. Maybe she wouldn't. She was a big girl; she could handle her own mess. And yes, it was her fault that Doctor Light got away, and she would take responsibility for her actions.

Feeling all the pent up emotions stressing her out, Raven decided that she would meditate, that would always make her feel better. So she grabbed her small cup of tea, and decided to head up to the roof; which was her favorite spot.

Going straight to the top without a word, she looked around to see it was deserted. At least her peace wouldn't be disturbed. Setting her tea down, she crossed her legs and relaxed her body. Staring at the sunset for one moment, her eyelids slid closed.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," she mumbled as she could feel darkness surrounding her. Feeling her body relax, something suddenly rushed passed her. Eyes shooting open, she looked around to see she was still very alone. Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes once more. "Relax Raven, just your imagination…" Trying her best to relax, it wasn't long before she was back to meditating peacefully. It wasn't long before that creature reappeared in her mind. Brows furrowing, she tried to concentrate on the darkness. The thing that was pushing passed it seemed to want her more though. Thick grey hair, sharp claws, it snarling at her as it got closer. It then lunged toward her in a flash, it's claws digging deep into her, its teeth were quick to snap against her skin.

Raven gasped and opened her eyes once more; she looked around frantically to see the sun had gone down. Placing a hand on her heavily breathing heart, she then noticed her tea had been spilled. Picking it up with a shaky hand, she stood up. She needed to get back inside.

When she reached the door to her room, there was none other than Beast Boy standing in front of it. "Oh..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of neck a little uncomfortably. "There you are... I've been knocking on your door for twenty minutes." Beast Boy rambled. Raven couldn't even really look at him, because all she could think about was the creature that she just saw in her mind while meditating. She couldn't help but to compare the creature to the Werebeast, and Beast Boy. "Are you okay, Raven?" He asked as he tried to put a hand on her slim shoulder.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." She muttered almost under her breath, and slipped past the very confused Beast Boy into her room, letting the door close behind her. Now, she just wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness_

As soon as the red light flashed in her room, Raven was already up and ready. Going to the large black couch, she took a seat and waited for the other Titans. She made sure to wear her hood to hide the black circles around her eyes. She wouldn't bother the others with her problems; she knew the safety of Jump City was much more important over her recent lack of sleep.

"Nice hustle." Robin commented as he noticed Raven enter the common room. She ignored him though as she sat down, not really sure what to say without being a smart ass. God she was tired, and she hoped she wouldn't be a burden to the group from her lack of sleep. It was her dreams if she was being honest with herself; she woke up nearly every hour gasping for air and in cold sweats. The creature haunted her relentlessly, and she didn't know how to stop it.

They waited patiently for the rest of the titans, until finally Beast Boy entered the room. "Raven's first?" He almost exclaimed, "Up top!" He said as he offered a high five to the hooded girl. She ignored that though too, and Beast Boy sat down beside her. "Sleep okay?" He asked, trying to make ample conversation as they waited for Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven glanced at him and made sure to look away quickly, hoping the action hadn't been too noticeable. "I slept fine." She then looked at Robin, "Is it Doctor Light again?" She asked, wanting to take some of her anger out on the villain. When getting a nod from the other, she glanced over to see the red head yawning as she entered the room.

"Good morning Robin, Beast Boy and Raven." Starfire grinned as she floated over, she sat next to Raven. "Cyborg said he will be here in one moment."

Raven frowned and stood, "We don't have time to waste. We have to make sure to get him this time." She began heading towards the door, "Ill head out first to make sure he doesn't get away again. It's my fault he's still on the loose so it's my responsibility to put him where he belongs."

Robin was about to object and tell her that it was too dangerous to go alone, but she was already out the door before he could say anything. She didn't mean to be, but Raven felt infuriated as she flew downtown searching for the heartless villain. She heard an alarm ringing nearby, so she headed in that direction first, and Doctor Light was there. "You're not getting away this time." She mumbled under her breath and began shooting her bolts of energy towards him. At least when the rest of the titans got here, they would see that she did a good job.

The man looked up at her and paled, even through those months of therapy, he was still terrified of this woman. "L-Leave me alone! You cannot stop me from doing what I have to do!" He threw his large sack of cash over his shoulder and made a dash for it. He didn't make it too far seeing a black tentacle wrapped around his leg. A gasp escaped his lips as he was yanked towards her, falling on his belly. He looked back fearfully as he was dragged towards the girl.

Raven frowned and lifted him upside down in front of her, her eyes glowing white. "It seems you didn't learn your lesson last time, guess I have to remind you how much darkness you will end up being in if you continue doing the things you do." She hissed.

She then used her powers to wrap a tentacle around Doctor Light's neck and began strangling the villain with full force. A smile came to her pale face as she watched him suffer.

"Raven!" She heard Robin's voice from afar, and the rest of the titans following behind him. She was immediately snapped out of her trance and dropped Doctor Light. "What are you doing?" Robin asked as Cyborg began putting the villain in hand cuffs.

Raven blinked and was glad she had her hood on, she didn't want them to see the horror on her face. That had been the second time she had lost control with this guy. "I... We should get him to the jail house..." She backed up from the others and avoided eye contact, "I was just doing what I was meant to, you just wouldn't understand." She looked down at the shaking Doctor Light before turning, "I'm going to head back, I need to rest." She began floating away, not knowing how to explain herself to them, they wouldn't understand, they just couldn't.

Beast Boy looked at Robin, "I'm going after her. Something's wrong with her, I'll figure it out." He changed into a cheetah before running towards the direction where the hooded girl ran off to.

"Beast Boy-" Robin tried to yell, but the changeling was too far away to hear.

Raven felt like she could cry, and she needed to meditate and sleep right away. If she was doing the right thing, then why did she feel so horrible about. She hoped that nobody was following her, because she honestly just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day, or night. When she finally made it back to the tower, she was in her room in record time, making sure the door was tightly shut. She found it hard to control her breaths as she sat on her bed and began meditating, trying to calm herself.

"Raven?" There was a knock on her door. Of course Beast Boy would follow her and try to talk to her.

"Go away." She said. "I'm meditating."

"Can we talk?" He asked. "What happened back there?"

Raven grit her jaw, "I said go away!" She growled, her voice deep from her demonic side wanting to get out. This is why she needed to keep her emotions in check, things like this would happen. The door slid open and poured in, she winced at the light and frowned, "I thought I told you that no one is aloud in my room. That is including you!" She stood and quickly made her way over to him. Without thinking, she pushed him out of her room.

Beast Boy grunted and fell on his behind, groaning softly. "Please talk to me Rae! Yesterday, you stayed holed up in your room! It's different without you and I don't like it!" Standing up, he tried to enter once more but was blocked by a barrier. He pounded his fist on it with a deep frown. "I know you like being alone and everything, but at least come out every now and then! And what happened back there with that dude, don't beat yourself up too much about it. It was an accident! Just please..." He sighed softly, "Leave this darkness and enter the light."

"Leave me alone Beast Boy." She said and slammed the door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pizza_

Her eyes shot open just as lighting flashed, lighting up her entire room. Sitting up, she panted as sweat rolled down from her forehead. Looking around, she sighed in relief when she noticed she was still in the safety of her bedroom. "Just a dream..." Closing her eyes for a moment, she let her body relax. Opening her eyes once more, she looked over at her alarm clock to see it was three in the morning. Swinging her legs over her bed, she stood and made her way to the door. A nice cup of tea would hopefully make her feel better.

Floating through the hallway, she glanced around to see everyone was still asleep. Robin probably wasn't but he had his own reasoning. Entering the kitchen, she flipped the switch to see it wasn't working; the power must have been out. Seems Cyborg must have set the generator to power up more important things. Shrugging, figuring tea wasn't as much as a possibility, she started on her way back to her room.

Thunder suddenly roared in the sky, the walls shook. Raven frowned and looked around, "Who's there?" She asked out loud, feeling the presence of another. Another flash of lighting, the room lit up entirely. Eyes scanning the area, she saw nothing. Her steps quickened as she headed back to her room.

Once she got back to her room, she shut the door behind her and climbed back into bed, pulling the blankets almost up to her neck. She tried to convince herself that everything was okay, and she was just imagining things, but she couldn't quite get her mind to go in that direction. Was she still dreaming?

A sigh escaped Raven's lips and she closed her eyes slowly, hoping to drift back to sleep in a few moments. The storm outside was keeping her awake, and she was growing more frustrated by the second. Deep down, she knew sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon, so she grabbed a book from her nightstand and began to read. It was something to take her mind off of all her thoughts, but staying up too late wasn't helping either. She'd be sleep deprived and tired the next day.

Why couldn't she just go back to sleep?

oOoOoOo

"Raven… Earth to Raven." Cyborg leaned back when the hood wearing girl glared at him, not looking too cheerful. "Beast Boy has been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes and you haven't reacted a single time during the course of it."

Raven sighed softly, "Maybe I was ignoring him because he is acting like an idiot, just like usual."

"Hey!" Beast Boy interrupted. "I am not an idiot!"

"Right." Raven sighed as she closed her eyes. These two were giving her a headache and it wasn't even noon yet. She was so tired from the night before, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Beast Boy replied.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg and I are going to get pizza, and we wanted to know if you'll tag along since Rob and Star are going on a date." He explained. "We think you should get out of the tower for a while." He added with a small shrug. Raven contemplated what he was saying, and she decided that some fresh air did sound good, and the mention of pizza made her stomach growl since she had been eating light the past few days.

"Sure, I'll go." She nodded.

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it." Beast Boy retorted.

"BB, she said yes." Cyborg smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Oh...?" He chuckled. "That was easier than I thought."

"You really are an idiot." Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy gave a small pout before brushing the insult off. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some pizza already!" He said enthused, already beginning to get excited.

Raven stood and immediately felt a rush of lightheadedness, seemed she needed sleep more than she thought she did. Deciding that she would be fine, she followed behind the two as they all three headed to the T car.

The drive in the car annoyed Raven to no end, mostly because Beast Boy wouldn't shut up. He kept talking about how good the pizza was going to be, and kept asking Cyborg if he could drive the car. Finally after about twenty minutes of driving, they arrived to their destination. They all ordered their own toppings, and took their seats at a nearby table.

"So Raven..." Beast Boy started with a smirk as he leaned towards her direction. "You can tell me that tofu is better than meat right?" He grinned, "Cyborg just doesn't know what he's talking about." He said, glancing back at the half robot, his smirk growing.

Raven pulled away slightly, not feeling too comfortable by how close the green skinned male was. "Sure, fine. If that's what you want, then yes." She grumbled, turning away from him. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she didn't like being this harsh to Beast Boy, but she couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, she saw the Werebeast. Her pride thought refused to admit that she was terrified.

Cyborg noticed Beast Boy's ears drop slightly and smiled, "Pizza is here! Let's chow down!" He grinned and took a large bite of his slice. He didn't know what was going on between the two but he just wanted everyone to be happy. They were all friends after all, weren't they?

"This place probably has the best pizza in town." Raven said, trying to make light conversation because she was feeling bad for acting so ignorant towards her friends. She then took a big bite, enjoying the taste on her tongue; it had actual been awhile since she'd eaten pizza.

"Oh no doubt." Beast Boy smiled with his mouth full of cheese.

"Gross." Raven smirked.

"You know you love it." Beast Boy winked.

"Oh get a room you two." Cyborg jumped in.

Raven gave the smallest of smiles; it was times like this when she knew she was safe. Safe from whatever was haunting her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Confessions_

"Please go away." Raven said calmly as her eyes remained closed. She finally was able to meditate without thinking about that... thing. Her life was beginning to return to as normal as it could be. Popping an eye open, she noticed Beast Boy still staring at her with that signature grin of his. "I even said please this time."

Beast Boy sat down next to her and looked up at the cloud filled sky. "Why do you come up here? It's too quiet... You could fall asleep!" He yawned and outstretched his limbs.

"You don't say? I thought I came up here for a different reason." Raven said as her eye closed. "Now, you're disrupting my silence and if you don't leave, you're not going to like what happens." She threatened with a frown.

"But you meditate all the time!" Beast Boy whined. "Can't you just take a few minutes out of your day to talk to me?" He pleaded, turning into a puppy and whining in front of Raven.

"But I talked to you yesterday." Raven argued, closing her eyes once more, trying to find peace and quiet as she began repeating her mantra.

Beast Boy returned back to normal, "That's not fair!"

"You complain way too much." Raven replied simply.

"But... Maybe I like hearing your voice. I need my dose of Raven!" Beast Boy grinned and leaned towards her. "I need my dosage now."

Raven shook her head and stood, "You really need more friends. Get a girlfriend or something; she'll give you as much attention as you want." Beginning to walk ahead, a frown formed when she felt a tug on her cloak. Turning, she looked back to see the other pulling on it. "What now?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Let's go have fun." He stood, "There's this new amusement park opening up tonight and we should totally go. It'll be so fun! Come on Rae!"

Raven glared, "You know I don't do fun. Don't call me Rae, this is why you need a girlfriend." She grabbed the cloth and yanked it from his hands. "Ask Cyborg." Turning, she began walking again.

"Why don't you want to ever hang out with me? You make it seem like you wither really hate me, or just terrified of me..." He mumbled softly as his eyes moved to the ground.

Raven sighed, "I don't hate you, you know that." She confessed.

"Then how come you're always avoiding me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not good with people." She tried to make an excuse for the way she had been acting as of late, but that was a terrible one. There was no way in hell that Beast Boy would believe that.

"Yeah, I know that." He replied. "But you've been acting weird these past few days." He continued on, "I know when there's something wrong with you Raven." And he was right; there was something wrong with her. A sigh escaped Raven's lips, sometimes she just felt like Beast Boy knew her better than she knew herself. He could read her emotions like a book, whether she meditated or not.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked, crossing her arms. Seeing him nod happily, she looked away annoyed. He seemed so eager to find out, but was what she was about to tell him really something he wanted to hear? Sighing softly, she looked up into the sky. "You remember that incident with Adonis?" She asked softly.

Beast Boy nodded confused, "That creepy guy that attacked you? Yeah, I remember him, what about it?" He asked, annoyed by the mention of her attackers name.

Raven let out one more sigh, "The image of what he was is haunting me and when I see you, it flashes by my eyes every time." Grabbing her hood, she pulled it down to reveal her exhausted expression. "Whether it was my dreams or in reality, he just wouldn't go away. I think... I can admit that I'm... afraid..."

"Hey, Raven..." Beast Boy said, his tone of voice getting softer. "You don't have to be afraid. You know that me and the other titans won't let anything ever happen to you." He said as he looked on at her.

"I know..." Raven mumbled. "It's just my stupid paranoia..." She sighed.

"You should have told me this a long time ago." Beast Boy replied. "I would have done something about it."

"Like what?"

"Distract you or something." He said. "Take your mind off of things."

She let a chuckle slip passed her lips, "Is that so? How on Earth would you distract me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you ever decided to come out of your room..." He trailed off with slight laughter. "I'd take you places... Like the new amusement park." He winked.

"You really want to go, huh?" Raven asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Oh please, please, please, please, please, please!" Beast Boy practically begged. "And Cyborg is busy... I don't want to go alone."

Raven sighed; she should make it up to the changeling for acting so harsh towards him the last few days. "I guess an amusement park doesn't sound too bad…."

Beast Boy grinned, "You mean it?!" He clasped his hands together, "Yes! Let's go now!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her with him, not noticing the light blush covering her pale cheeks. He looked back and grinned. "This is going to be great!"

**A/N: So, next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Remember to check out heidipoo. If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't be a thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Amusement Park_

"This place is so crowded..." Raven complained as she and Beast Boy maneuvered through the many people at the new amusement park. She hadn't imagined there would be so many people here. She and the changeling had just arrived, so they hadn't had the chance to ride any rides or play any games yet.

"Don't be a party pooper Raven." Beast Boy retorted. "You agreed to come, so now we have to have the best time ever!" He exclaimed and Raven rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. It was just an amusement park, what was so great about it? She supposed she would humor him though, and have a good time for his sake.

"So, what's first?" She asked, her eyes wandering around the many activities. There were the rides, what if Beast Boy threw up on her? That didn't seem too appealing. Noticing a large, fluffy stuffed animal hanging next to many others, she rose a brow. "What is that over there?" She asked. She wanted that animal for some reason. She was urged just to go over there and take it but she didn't think that was how it worked at places like this.

Beast Boy glanced over and grinned, "That's the games! Let's go check it out!" Grabbing her hand, he led her over without realizing what he had done. Once they arrived at the stand, he let go of her hand and dug around in his pocket. Slapping a bill down, he smiled at her. "So basically, you have to knock those three bottles down with these balls. Ladies first." He said with a grin.

"Seems easy enough." Raven smirked and picked up the small rubber ball. She concentrated momentarily, and then threw the ball, missing all three bottles in the process. "How many balls do I get?" She asked Beast Boy, turning around to the changeling only to see him watching her intently.

"Three." He said and handed her another ball. She concentrated again, and then threw the ball, this time only knocking down one of the bottles.

Raven threw the last and only nipped a bottle. "You know..." She started with a frown, "I think I've found something more annoying than you." She turned and crossed her arms; she thought this was enough fun for a night.

Beast Boy chuckled before pulling more money out. "Let me try, maybe I'll have some luck hidden somewhere."

Raven huffed, "You'll need it. Stupid game is rigged..."

Beast Boy smiled and grabbed one of the balls and threw it, knocking two bottles with it. "Seems okay to me." He said amused. Grabbing the second ball, he managed to hit the last bottle. Turning to look at Raven's shocked expression, he glanced at the man who told him to pick a prize. He glanced at Raven, "Pick out what you want, Rae."

Raven pursed her lips, "But you are the one who won it..." When seeing Beast Boy wasn't going to pick anything, she blushed lightly when pointing to the purple horse that looked very soft.

"Here you go." Beast Boy said, handing her the purple horse. "Now every time you see it, you'll think of me." He smiled.

"Thank you." Raven replied, smiling just slightly. She didn't want to admit it, but she actually was having a good time. "We should go ride some rides now." She suggested.

"Okay!" Beast Boy said taking her hand in his again. "Follow me!" He said as they weaved in and out of the different crowds of people.

Raven looked up at the large ferris wheel, "This doesn't look that exciting... It's just a wheel that spins in circles." It did look pretty with it being dark, the lights covering it made many designs, changing every few seconds. "I guess it's better to start small and slowly make your way up to the cooler rides." Smirking at Beast Boy, she hugged the stuffed animal closer to her chest and got in line. "Why'd you pick this ride?"

Beast Boy shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "There's something I want you to see..."

"What is it?" Raven asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He replied with a small smile.

"I hate surprises." She mumbled.

"Well, you're gonna love this one!" He said as they moved up in line. They were almost at the front so they'd be getting a seat in the ferris wheel shortly. Raven's curiosity grew more and more the closer they got to the front. What the heck did Beast Boy have to show her that was at the top of the ferris wheel?

Once it was their turn, Raven got comfort in her seat and made sure Beast Boy had enough room, she didnt know the two would have to be this close. She could feel his warmth against her side, she closed her eyes. She needed to calm her nerves, it wouldn't be good if her powers ended up messing something. Feeling the wheel come to life, she opened her eyes to see the ride had started. "Now, what is it?"

Beast Boy smiled and pointed out to the amusement park. "Look out there."

Rave raised a brow and turned to look where he was pointing. If she thought the ferris wheel looked beautiful, it couldn't possibly be compared to this view. Everything was lit up with so many different colors. The sight was just breath taking. "Wow..."

Beast Boy smiled and glanced down at her hand; he slowly grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really glad you came here with me, Rae..."

"You know, I'm glad I came too." She smiled in reply. "This is the most fun I've had in a really long time." She admitted. "So thank you." She then noticed a slight blush forming on Beast Boy's green cheeks. Was he nervous?

"Oh it's nothing." He shrugged. "I just thought you needed it."

Raven then looked down at her hand in his; she was surprised that he was still holding it.

"Raven... I have something to confess..." Beast Boy sighed softly, glancing up at her. "I actually never asked Cyborg to come with me. I didn't want to ask anyone else to come with me because... You were the only person I wanted to bring with me." He started.

Raven wasn't too sure what Beast Boy was going on about or where he was going with this. She then noticed him squeeze her hand once more.

"I thought you really hated me you know? Seeing the way I feel about you..." He dragged on, looking away with a growing blush. "I thought for sure any chance I had with... this... was zero to none. But then you agreed..."

Raven frowned, "You're confusing me. What are you trying to say?"

Beast Boy let out a frustrated groan, "Just close your eyes."

Raven was confused, but did as she was told and let her eyes shut. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she felt Beast Boy's breath getting closer to her face, until finally his lips were on hers. She expected his lips to be dry and harsh, not warm and soft like they were. She hadn't expected this kiss and she wasn't sure why she hadn't pulled away in disgust. It was Beast Boy after all, the guy who annoyed her to no end.

When he finally pulled away, Beast Boy looked away. "Sorry about that... I should have asked you for permission or something. You're probably so angry right now."

Raven wore a blush similar to his as a small smile formed, "It's okay."

"I mean, here I am confessing to you and you have no clue what I'm talking about. Then I kiss you without even letting you know what's happening." Beast Boy continued, not noticing what Raven had said. "You must really hate me now..."

"Beast Boy." Raven said loudly. "I don't hate you, I never did." That finally seemed to stop his rambling.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"The kiss was nice." Raven also added. "I'm glad you did it, because I would have never had the guts to."

"So..." Beast Boy started slowly. "You'd be willing to do it... again?"

Raven nodded, "Why not?" The ride came to a stop and she wandered why they stopped at the top. Realizing they were letting people off, she figured they'd be up here for a bit. "But just to let you know, you're still not funny." She hugged the animal and blushed. This day had gone totally unexpected for her. She hadn't thought of Adonis or that Werebeast once after confessing to Beast Boy. She smiled, "Thanks."

Beast Boy smiled and gave a small nod, looking at her with a caring expression. "No problem Raven."

**A/N: What did you guys think? Thanks so much for being on this voyage with me lol. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. Please leave a review and thank you so much to the people who did review. It means so much.**


End file.
